


为时过晚

by LucyAragorn



Series: 为时过晚 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 现在，伏地魔的党羽已经渗透进霍格沃茨了，金妮想要压抑自己的记忆和混乱的欲望，但已经为时已晚。故事发生在DH时期。
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Series: 为时过晚 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159820





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284619) by [Zerrah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah). 



黑暗降临至了她曾经视为第二个家的城堡。随着邓布利多的离世，曾经的霍格沃茨被给予的纯真的一切都随他而去了。现在，她第一学年的回忆在白天里刺激着她的脑海，在夜里却不请自来。

金妮在枕头上辗转反侧，拼命地想睡着。幸运的是，在她们的父母劝他们不要来学校之后，学校里超过一半的女生宿舍是空的，所以她不用担心吵醒任何人。

单独一个人睡觉也许是件好事。

她不想记起这些，当然，现在她身边没有一个能说话的人能理解她的。她想让汤姆永远被锁在她脑子里的一个可怕的角落里。在第一学年后，金妮抑制住了那些记忆，再也没有回忆起过了。如果她现在害怕见到血，并且再也无法继续写日记了呢？有时候可怕的事情就是会发生，你最好还是继续带着这些可怕的事情继续前行。

但她现在知道想带着这些事情继续前行并不容易了。她意识到，汤姆一直在陪伴着她，在他开始像牵线木偶一样控制她的身体之前他就在陪伴着她了，他是给她提供安慰和亲密的唯一来源。汤姆·里德尔比任何人都了解金妮，他会在她耳边轻声鼓励他，帮助她意识到，她总是想被人需要。而且是被人渴望的。

噢，她现在有被人需要的欲望了。

金妮颤抖地呼吸着，手往下伸，拉起了她的睡袍边缘，用手紧紧地压住她的性器官。她闭紧双眼，压紧内裤的布料，在她的阴蒂上画着圈。她一开始的速度很慢，只是为了感受她的手指在皮肤上摩擦产生的火花，任由这种火花在她的皮肤上放射着，让她起了鸡皮疙瘩。她的腿渐渐张开了。

她在尝试着想象哈利的样子。他是多么的英俊和善良，虽然她讨厌他为了保护她而分手，但她知道他所做的一切都是为了保护她。

但是当她在脑海中注视着她想象中的哈利的脸时，他圆圆的脸变成了棱角分明的脸和有坚硬的下巴的脸，他善良的眼睛变成了残忍的眼睛，他温柔的微笑变成了会意的偷笑。这让她很不舒服，但在那一刻根手指已经滑到了她的内裤下面，迅速穿过了她的阴蒂下方，使她变得光滑湿润。痛苦和恐惧与她日益增长的欲望交织在一起，缠绕着直到两者变得不可分割。痛苦，恐惧和欲望。这很像汤姆，这是他所能给她的一切。

就像黑暗已经侵入了霍格沃茨一样，它现在已经占据了金妮的大脑。她似乎从未真正摆脱过汤姆。然而，当她的臀部扭曲地弓起时，她幻想的形象再次变了。他的皮肤变得更加蜡黄，鼻子变得更大和突出，一个愁眉苦脸的面容出现了。当金妮的高潮来临时，她已经无法在意为什么斯内普校长在她脑海里出现了。他是那个杀了邓布利多的人。金妮和凤凰社的很多其它人都认为，他几乎和伏地魔一样邪恶。

金妮用手捂住了她的眼睛，一种恐惧的感觉在她的血管里蔓延着，取代了她性高潮时的倦怠的满足感。

她这到底是怎么了？

* * *

_"卡罗的魔杖飞来！"_

当金妮口袋里的魔杖飞了出来时，金妮倒抽了一口冷气。魔杖扫过房间，落到斯内普校长伸出的手里。他抓住了它，带着一种居高临下的嘲笑，然后用他的手掌把它转过来，。

"韦斯莱小姐，我应该不用向你解释你的行为是多么的愚蠢了。除非你喜欢被卡罗兄妹中的一个人打受伤。"他告诉她，声音里充满了嘲讽。

她的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，但她强迫自己呼吸，然后她深深地吸气。斯内普在等其它所有的学生都走出教室。令人讽刺的是，这里还是魔药课教室。金妮挺直了身子。

" 阿克莱托一直鼓励我们在一年级学生身上实践酷刑咒。"她活该被偷走魔杖。"金妮厉声说，她希望自己的语气能与斯内普的居高临下的语气相对峙。然而，当他带着平时那种漠然的表情大步走向她时，金妮的心在胸膛里艰难的跳动着。她后退了一步。在不断的吸气，呼气。她在提醒自己，这不是汤姆。他控制不了我。

看着她挑衅的怒容，斯内普的嘴抿成了一条细线。他抓住了她的下巴、用拇指和食指用力地戳着她的脸颊。"韦斯莱小姐，偷任何的东西，更不别说偷任何老师的魔杖了，都是学生可以被开除的理由。"他嘶嘶地说。"或许，我应该把你送到卡罗兄弟那里接受惩罚，你最后很可能会进医务室!"

她直视着他的眼睛。"那就这么做吧。"她挑衅地说，

斯内普没有反应。他冷漠的目光在她的脸上上下游走着。金妮想要更加勇敢一点，但是她在的梦中奇怪感觉像泡泡一样浮出了水面。这使她感到很不舒服，她的皮肤对她的身体来说太紧了，她脚痒得令人想逃跑。

"求你了。"她低声地说，但同时又对自己微弱的声音感到害怕。她沉重的呼吸填满了寂静，不知处于什么原因，斯内普的嘴角露出了一丝得意的微笑。他们是如此的接近，她可以看到她的形象反射在他的液体黑色般的瞳孔里，他的油腻的头发粘在他的脸颊上，他的呼吸中薄荷味充满了她的鼻子。他们之间有一种触电般的感觉，这让她的胳膊和腿上起了鸡皮疙瘩，无论如何，这些的界限似乎都消失了。

斯内普抬起手。他用拇指压住她的下唇，把她的下唇往下拽。"真是张傲慢无礼的嘴。"他喃喃地说。他们周围的空气发出电热的噼啪声。金妮僵住了，她就像被困在蛇眼中的猎物一样，她用眼睛紧紧地盯着他。她不敢动，也不敢说话。当然，斯内普会借机占便宜的，她想。如果他的良心能允许他杀死邓布利多并与伏地魔并肩作战的话，那么他也会愿意与他的一个学生有保持不正当关系。

为什么这个想法使她既感到欲望被激起又感到恐惧呢？她... 她应该对他的亲近感到厌恶。就像对汤姆...

校长眨了眨眼睛，往后退了一步，之后又后退了两步。"格兰芬多扣五十分。"他轻声地说，这几乎他是经过深思熟虑后才想起来的。他低头看着，用拇指摸索着阿莱克托的魔杖。当他又抬头看着金妮时，空气又恢复了正常，由热变冷。他怒视着看着她。"在本月剩下的时间里，你将和费尔奇一起被关禁闭。每天下课后和每个周末都是如此。"

金妮的脸色变得煞白了。这可能没有酷刑咒那么糟糕，但还是让人很不高兴。斯内普又看了看她的身体，从她的脚底一直看到她的头顶，然后转身离开了房间，没有再说一句话。

她靠在冰冷的石墙上，用手背紧贴着她的嘴唇，斯内普碰触过的地方还在刺痛着。慢慢地，她的双腿瘫倒在地，她的衣服则粘在了粗糙的墙面上，弄乱了她的头发和长袍。

想到斯内普就站在她身边，她还能感受到他的体温和强烈的审视的感觉，这使她颤抖了起来。金妮在因为一件她不愿说出名字的事而苦恼着。

* * *

"金妮，一切都还好吗？"

"嗯?"金妮突然从沉思中清醒过来，看着卢娜。她朋友的目光通常是空灵的，但此时她却异常清醒地盯着金妮。太阳正在禁林里落下，他们正在和海格一起结束他们的"惩罚"。因为森林里很危险，因此他们必须在天黑前返回学校，但是和海格呆在一起并不是什么惩罚。看在梅林的份上！斯内普得知道这些。

"你最近都没怎么过说话了。有什么困扰着你吗?"卢娜问她。

"噢。"金妮低声地说，把一缕红头发塞在了她的耳后，避免和卢娜有眼神接触。她最不希望的事情就是她的朋友们发现她对斯内普的奇怪的吸引力，或者是自从食死徒接管了学校之后，她又回到了那些关于汤姆的恐惧的回忆中。她很容易想象出他们将表现出的震惊和厌恶感。"我一直在想... ... 哈利。还有赫敏和我哥哥。想知道他们是否还安好。"

卢娜点点头。"这是可以理解的。我们都很担心他们。"

"对... ..."金妮看着纳威接近了她们，他在汗流浃背地吃力地喂着海格的一只可怕的宠物。之后，他们便挥手告别了海格。暮光使影子看起来更长了，当它们接近学校时，黑暗更具有压倒性了。霍格沃茨城堡投射下的黑暗更加吞噬着仅有的光明。

"看，是斯内普教授!"卢娜指着湖边的一个人影喊道。他正慢慢地走着，仿佛在夜晚间漫步于禁林只是一次普通的旅行。金妮开始加速了，卢娜和纳威明白了她的暗示，也走得更快了，这样他们就可以避免在他走的那条路上和他打照面。

_太迟了，她绝望地想着，因为斯内普的怒容和突出的鼻子变得更加清晰了。他就站在他们所走的路上，他看着他们，打量着他们，朝纳威的方向冷笑了一下。他们不得不停了下来。_

他们在互相看着对方，而金妮则怒视着他。

"如果你们再做出如此鲁莽的事情，公然违反校规，你们将受到无限严厉的惩罚,"他威胁地说，这是指他们企图偷走格兰芬多之剑。

"等到凤凰社赢了，"金妮眯着眼睛回答。"你和你的黑魔王都死定了!"金妮觉得自己听到了纳威的呼吸声，但她没有转过身去看。

斯内普站直了，像蝙蝠一样把他的斗篷抓得更紧了，他向前走了一步。而纳威和卢娜退了一步，但金妮还是站在原地不动。他比她高得多，但她拒绝展现出害怕。

"你知道。"他慢吞吞地说，"我一直以为你哥哥... ... 他叫什么，罗恩？是韦斯莱家族中最大的蠢货。当然，你的双胞胎哥哥也在争夺这个位置，但至少他们的发明很聪明。而你，韦斯莱小姐，已经取代了你所有的兄弟，成为了所有的韦斯莱中最蠢的一个。"

金妮笑了，她笑到肚子疼了。"为什么你这么说？你才是那个笨到连自己办公室的区域都守不住的人。"

他的表情变得阴沉起来，他俯下了身子，离她的脸距离只有几英寸。"在这个时候犯错误，可能会导致... ... 永久性的... ... 后果。

她感觉到一只温暖的手触碰到了她的肩膀，这是一种无声的恳求。但金妮把它甩开了。"由于神秘人的存在，我已经在经历这种永久性的后果了。你可以告诉你的主人，他不能再使我恐惧了。我会和他战斗到我的最后一刻!"

斯内普眨了眨眼，给了她一个金妮从未见过的费解的表情，之后他往后退了几步。太阳终于落到了地平线以下了，在阴影里很难辨认出任何东西。曾经给她勇气说话的焰火变得昏暗了，寒冷开始渗入她的衣服，这使她颤抖着。

"如果你继续反抗，这里唯一的主人将会给你下一个惩罚。"他用单调的语气说，好像他们的谈话已经使他厌倦了一样，然后头也不回地离开了。

"这很勇敢，金妮,"纳威急忙说，"但是这是自杀性行为。我同意你给斯内普和这里其他的食死徒制造麻烦，但是你不能用这样的语气当着他的面说话!"

金妮的眼睛眯成一条缝，看着斯内普向后退去。"但是他什么也没做，不是吗?"

纳威停顿了一下，"不，你说的对... ... 他没有惩罚我们，甚至连扣分都没有。卡罗兄妹可能就会折磨我们。"

金妮又一次感觉到卢娜的手放在她的肩膀上。"金妮，小心点。我在他的眼睛里看到了黑暗，尽管他并不总是采取黑暗的行为。"

她的胸口绷得紧紧的，喉咙里有什么东西升了起来。"我知道。"

* * *

她正在挣扎着把自己从自我意识的表面拉出来，然而一个在嘲笑着她的年轻男子正威胁着要把她拉回去。

月光透过了格兰芬多塔楼的窗户照了进来。金妮朝窗外看了一眼，今天的月亮几乎完全是满的了。她的思绪飘到了卢平身上，她正在好奇他现在怎么样了，毕竟斯内普再也没有给他熬毒狼药剂了 。除了毒狼药剂之外，再也没有其它的东西能控制狼人了，所以在这天，狼人可能已经控制住了它身体中的人类。斯内普已经帮助过他度过了人生中的一段黑暗的时期。

她把掌心紧压在了她的眼睛上，试图把那些噩梦压下去。汤姆什么时候才能还她安宁呢？

她还能再次感受到正常吗？

她跌跌撞撞的从床上爬了起来，仍然觉得她已经迷失了方向，她的身体很疲惫，但她的思维却是醒着的。她从她的衣柜里拿出了一件旧的勃艮第长袍穿上—尽管她没有像她的哥哥们一样有着代代相传的物品，但她的衣服仍然大多数都是二手的—然后她就从格兰芬多塔楼里溜了出来。

霍格沃茨在夜里给人的感觉是怪诞的，现在这里是一个黑暗的城堡，平日里这里的学生熙熙攘攘，而现在却沉寂无声。她决定爬上天文塔的顶端，感受远离学生的如释重负感，在这里，她能远离曾经笼罩在她心爱的学校上空的混乱。而这一切都是他造成的，是他杀了邓布利多，是他在管理这个学校，指派食死徒监视学生的。但不知道为什么，他对学生特别宽容。金妮想知道他是否想从她那里得到什么，还是想通过她与哈利的联系得到什么，但这不能解释他在魔药课上的行为。他本可以推开她的，但他却没有。

她站在塔顶的边缘，任由风吹动着她的头发，扯着她的长袍。下面的森林太黑暗了，看起来就像是个无底洞。她闭上了眼睛，深吸了一口气。空气使她的皮肤感到凉爽，此外，她还能能闻到露水的味道。

在往上靠了一段时间后，一个低沉的声音在她身后说，"你在这里做什么?"

金妮吓了一跳，但幸运的是，她抓住了柱子，因此她没有摔下去的危险。她转过身来，惊讶地发现斯内普正在慢慢走近她，他皱起了眉头(虽然什么时候他没有停止过皱眉头?)她回过神来，意识到他的声音听起来有点惊慌，这几乎是在...担心。

"我睡不着，所以我就上来到这里了。"她回答道，对自己的坦率感到惊讶。一般来说，她会对他大吼大叫，拒绝回答他的任何问题。

"韦斯莱，你最好离那个窗户远一点。"

她朝他眨了眨眼睛，试图从他的脸上搜集一些信息。他的表情里什么也没透露，但她突然意识到他必须看起来是这个样子。就好像她表现像她要跳下去一样。这个想法也许看起来很荒谬，但由于她最近粗心行大意，对一切毫不在乎的行为，也许让斯内普这是觉得有可能。但还是...

"你为什么在乎这个?"她低声说，没有解释她想表达的意思。

校长发出一种可能是鼻息的噪音，但是他在离她几步远的地方就停了下来，好像他担心如果他走近她，她可能会改变主意。因此她困惑地歪着头。

"你是我的责任，韦斯莱小姐，就像这所学校里的其它学生一样,"他冷淡地说，"不管你是否傲慢无礼。"

她觉得自己很勇敢，于是她离开了柱子，走近了他。金妮觉得自己很强大，但这说不通，因为她穿着单薄的衣服，却忘了带魔杖。但斯内普看着她的眼神，他的眼神掠过她的头发的样子，顺着她的身体往下看的样子，让她怀疑到底是谁才是掌握这个局面的人。

"你是在这里做了那件事的吗？你是在这里杀了真正的校长的吗？"

斯内普怒视地瞪着她，但似乎是在自言自语，"不管你受过多少警告或威胁，自我保护是永远不会起作用的。"他的手朝着她的衣服挥着，就好像她没穿衣服一样。"你的着装完全不和时宜地点。那只能是在女生宿舍里才能穿的衣服。"

"我遮好了我自己。怎么了，斯内普？你喜欢你所看到的吗？"

他的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。"是的"

金妮瞪大了眼睛。在某种程度上，她已经知道了真相，但这比他所承认的任何事情都更令她惊讶。现在，他伸出手，用手指梳理着她的一缕缕发丝，她专注地凝视着他，她意识到这是她自己的错，因为她站的离他太近了，所以他可以碰到她。

"你的头发。"他喃喃地说，声音近乎梦幻，但眼神更加清澈透明了，"它们让我想起了我以前认识的一个人。在晚上它们看起来颜色更深了。这样更非常像她了。"

她的勇气又一次被击退了。她觉得自己被冻住了，她又一次被斯内普的声音，还有他的触碰所俘获了。

他把她的头发掖在了一只耳朵后面。"聪明，勇敢，有一颗善良的心。"斯内普的手终于松开了，好像他还没有摸她的头发一样，就好像他还没有越过边界似的。"但你只是个孩子。一个还没有被腐蚀的孩子..."他的眼睛闭上了，摇了摇头，但他没有移开。

金妮的眼神变得无法集中了。"没有被腐蚀？不...我很久以前就被腐化了。我觉得自己不正常"她的手在轮班前拖着，好像在检查她是否还在那里。她低下了头。"他还在那里。我以为我已经摆脱他了，但他从来没有离开过。"

"是谁？"

"我不能..."她的身体终于又开始回应她的命令了，她退开了。但斯内普抓住了她的手腕。

"是谁在困扰着你?"他问道。她又记起了魔药课上的那个油腻腻的白痴，他似乎又回来了。"告诉我。是谁在骚扰你?"

"斯内普，你应该学会好好说话的!"她喊道，试图挣脱着他的魔爪，但她还是失败了。

他把她拉近了，他的另一只手移动到她的背部中间，他感到她小小的乳房紧贴着他的胸腔。她的脸因羞愧而发红...她还想到了其它事。金妮想知道他是否能感受到她的心跳。

她受够了，她决定盯着他看而不是逃跑。"你想知道是谁伤害了我，还在继续骚扰我吗？是你的主人，汤姆•马沃罗•里德尔！是他占据了我的身体，让我...做一些事情。我无法控制我的身体，我无法将他从我的脑海中抹去！他很邪恶。"金妮没有多余的手遮住她的眼睛，所以她把前额抵在斯内普的胸口，努力忍住眼泪的灼烧。"哈利在密室里打败了他，但现在，我怀疑他是否真的离开了我。"我有那些...梦想..."

校长沉默了。尽管她挣扎过了，但一滴眼泪还是从她的脸颊中滑落。她必须变的勇敢！哈利，她的哥哥们，她的父母都在指望着她！她不能软弱，也不能让敌人觉得她软弱。

"我没意识到他就是你说的那个人，尽管...这就说的通了。"我记得你在霍格沃茨的第一学年发生了什么,"他低声地说。

金妮的手滑了过来，绕着他的胳膊肘，然后用她的拇指划过他的前臂，她知道那里有一个头颅，但在黑暗中他什么也看不见。他呆住了。"是的,"金妮轻声说，"我想知道你是否能理解这点。"

她意识到，他们都因为他而被绑在了一起，虽然对金妮来说，这是违背她意愿的。但斯内普似乎欣然接受了汤姆的计划。

他们以那种姿势保持了很长时间，金妮觉得斯内普可能听见到她的心跳了，因为她能感受到他的心跳敲打着她的肋骨。但她很惊讶他没有抽离，而是允许她在他的黑魔印记上留下痕迹，推开他斗篷的褶边，感受到了他柔软的皮肤。她在瑟瑟发抖。但这次，一根又长又硬的东西钻进了她的臀间。

他终于松开了她的手腕，用手托着她的脸颊，把他们的嘴唇紧紧地压在了一起。

他热情地吻了金妮，完全没有她所期待的那种冷漠。他那温暖，柔软的嘴唇，占有欲强的舌头触碰着她的嘴唇，她觉得他好像要吞噬了她。他的手在她的身体上游荡，诱惑地抚摸着她。她试图将他的激情与自己的激情相匹配，让他感受她子宫里火焰的燃烧的感觉。她把手指放在他的斗篷下，他在吻中呻吟着。

斯内普把她推倒在地，冰冷的石头压在她背上，这让她回到了现实。

"等等!"他迟疑地挣脱开来，用他深邃的眼睛凝视着她。"你...你必须向我保证你不会伤害哈利！"他们绝对不会伤害他..."

斯内普眯起眼睛，塔楼上的寒气终于追上了她，渗入她的皮肤。"那小子和这里现在发生的事有什么关系?"

愤怒在她胸口升起，也和他的愤怒一样。"你这个油腻腻的白痴。你杀了邓布利多！我不会让你伤害其它我所爱的人！"

他慢慢眨了眨眼，放她离开了，她在地板上崩溃了。她的长袍被打开了，她因为她的胸部被人盯着看而面红耳赤，即使衣领遮住了其中的一部分，虽然她的胸部都几乎没有被遮住。

"你真的一点也不像她,"他冷笑着说，故意含沙射影地打量着她的身体。

他的双腿向一侧挤压，金妮有了一种奇怪的感觉，就好像她在漂浮着一样。熟悉的黑暗笼罩着她意识的边缘，她意识到了随之而来的悲伤和孤独。"我不像谁？"她低声说，但他已经消失在楼梯下了。


	2. Chapter 2

魁地奇训练则是这场噩梦的解脱，金妮可以笑着一边在草地上飞驰，用手指划那些过柔软的叶片。飞行能让她感到自由，能让她摆脱她在食死徒所控制的校园里一直所经历的焦虑。她的头发缠在脸上，形成一团红色的乱麻。

她发现西莫•菲尼甘正盯着她看着，她不知道她脸上的喜悦是否是显而易见。她的队友们在她下面绕圈飞行着，但她决定飞到塔的最高处，然后翻转过来，把扫帚倒过来飞行。她血涌上了她的头，她双腿紧紧夹住扫帚，双臂放下。她在魁地奇球场的上空摇摆着，感觉自己像是在自由落体一样。她的眼睛里充满了泪水，她吸入了这种令人兴奋的气息，陶醉在了这种感觉中。

"金妮，快下从上面下来！"她的一个朋友大笑起来，还有其它几个人也笑着赞同道。她没有理会他们，她只是把扫帚往下压，所以这样她就可以在天空中慢慢地旋转。金妮在考虑是否应该测试一下速度，然后在草地上降落，或许在再次她冲过场地时，她可以再用手指再划过草地一次。

大家都安静了下来，她朋友们的笑声像被拔掉的软木塞一样从球场上消失了。金妮环顾四周，看见斯内普站在草地边上。她认出了那件黑袍子，还有他细长的头发和大大的鼻子，但是他站的太远了，她无法看清他的表情。

金妮心跳的速度骤然下降，她既愤怒又悲伤。她理解她为什么愤怒，但她为什么会感到悲伤呢？能做出斯内普做过的那种恶行的人，除了受到鄙视之外，不值得有任何的同情。她皱着眉头，转过扫帚，又直起身来飞行，尽量忽视他。当她最终回头看的时候，他已经走了。

西莫漂到了她身边，与她在同一水平面上飞行着。他皱着眉头，脸上的雀斑都变形了。"这是怎么回事？那个混蛋在一直盯着你看。"

她的胃打了个结。"他可能想扣学院分。我飞行的方式太危险了。"

他哼了一声。"应该不是这样。如果我不怀疑斯内普是个阉人的话，我会以为他想和你上床。他盯着你的方式，就像..."

"别这么说，西莫!"金妮厉声打断了他，她的语气比她想象的更严厉。他的礼貌被冲了出来。

"抱歉，金妮。我知道这很恶心，只是我从来没见过他用这种眼神看过任何人。他好像是那种无性恋似的食死徒。"

金妮的思绪转移向了斯内普在天文塔里亲吻她的方式上，她在想着他的嘴对着她的嘴的那种激情的动作，然后她颤抖了。"我们就...好好打球吧。别再说话了。"

他给了她一个奇怪的眼神，但还是笑了。其他球员也在围着他们打转。"当然了。"在他飞走之前，西莫靠得更近了，他的呼吸抵在了金妮的耳朵上。"不用担心斯内普。如果他尝试做任何事，麦格会杀了他的。很抱歉我提起了这种事。"

"西莫，你说的对。"她撒谎道。"这没什么值得担心的。"

* * *

在她吃晚餐的时候，金妮感觉到斯内普的目光在盯着她看，但每次她抬头看校长的椅子时，他总是盯着他的食物。她颤抖了。她不知道他们之间发生了什么。这不正常。这至少这对他来说不正常。

她想过，她可以利用他对她的吸引力，她也许可以利用它来帮助哈利或凤凰社，但他看起来不像是那种会对这种吸引做出太明显的表现的人。毕竟他欺骗了邓布利多很多年。另外，尽管金妮很擅长保守秘密，但她并不会撒谎。因此，她没进斯莱特林是有原因的。

还有那种...不管何时，当她看到他那高深莫测的黑眼睛、庄严的举止、或是修长的手指时的感觉？那没什么。她不可能渴望一个可怕的、油腻的、残忍的、杀人的饭桶。

金妮叹了口气，用叉子捅了捅蔬菜，刮着盘子。纳威和其他几个格兰芬多人看了她一眼，皱了皱眉头，但什么也没说。

* * *

她想引诱斯内普到她身边。之后她就可以再次与他对峙了，她想弄清楚他们之间到底发生了什么。也许她在晚上想睡觉的时候就不会想起他了，或者当她试图在课堂上集中注意力的时候，他温暖的嘴唇的记忆就不再困扰她了。但他消失了，金妮只在吃饭时候见过他，这让她怀疑他是故意躲着她。金妮满脸愁容。对于一个有胆量在他自己的学校里掉杀邓布利多的人来说，他表现得很懦弱。

金妮遇到了一群三年级的拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的学生，他们蜷缩在卡罗兄妹前，卡罗兄妹看着他们，好像他们是美味的肉片。她感到愤怒像气泡一样迅速地扩散到了她皮肤表面，让她起了鸡皮疙瘩。

"你们在干什么？！"她用命令地语气问道，把拳头藏在屁股上。有几个孩子倒抽了一口冷气，带着震惊和一丝敬畏地眼神看着金妮。也许她应该担心，因为这次没有纳威和卢娜在背后去支持她了，但她不能让自己关注这些。

阿米库斯·卡罗嘲笑般的看着她，阿莱克托则给了她一个愉悦地傻笑。他们接近了她，在金妮周围转着。那群三年级的学生匆匆离开了，只留下金妮一个人和食死徒在一起。

阿莱克托给了金妮一个大大的笑。"完美。你终于可以偿还偷了我的魔杖的债了。"她抖了抖手腕。" ** _钻心剜骨！_** "

她感觉眼睛要瞎了，这真是可怕的痛苦。金妮崩溃地尖叫着。这比她想象的要糟糕得多。她感觉这就像是液态的熔岩泼在她的皮肤上，就像她被一千把刀刺中，就像—

阿莱克托解除了咒语，金妮深深地吸了一口气，感觉她的骨头好像变成了液体。她的世界变成了她心脏跳动的脉搏，血液在她的头里来回跳动着。

"到我了。"阿米库斯说，他的声音里带着无聊的音符，就好像折磨学生是件痛苦的差事似的。" ** _钻心剜骨_** 。"

金妮又一次尖叫了起来。

她好像要在痛苦中溺死了。她听到一些声音，好像是从很远的地方传来的，最终，那种刺骨的疼痛停止了。金妮感到筋疲力尽，无力地睁开了眼睛，发现斯内普正低头看着她，他苍白的脸上带着一种她难以理解的表情。.

她张开嘴想说点什么，即使只是说他的名字，但他抓住她的胳膊，把她拽到了脚上。"你可以放心，她受到无尽的惩罚的。"他用圆滑地语气说，得到了两个卡罗的微笑。

"校长一定会让你为你的傲慢无礼付出代价的,"她听到阿莱克托的笑声。但金妮太眩晕了，没法做出反应。

他拖着她，金妮试着用脚走路，但她连一条腿都站不稳。"求你了..."她低声说，并且害怕自己的声音听起来很微弱，因为她觉得自己很弱小。

斯内普忽视了她，把她拉上台阶，带她到校长办公室，低声嘀咕着密语，好让滴水嘴兽能让他们通过。然后，他几乎把她扔到他桌子对面的椅子上。他坐在桌子后面，把指尖放在了桌子上。

金妮颤抖着，身子往前倾，她准备要清空肚子了，她从来不知道酷刑咒会这么糟糕。

"那真的很疼..."金妮呜咽着，不在乎她听起来是否很可悲。

"格兰芬多人显然有理解显而易见的事情的天赋。"斯内普用无聊地语气回答着，他整理了桌子上的几份文件。然后，他叹了口气。"告诉我，韦斯莱小姐。你想找死吗？你所需要做的事就是保持低调，不要与某些权威人士作对，在学年结束时取得好成绩。但是你在这三样事情中已经失败了其中两样。

金妮揉了揉眼睛，她感觉到她的震惊渐渐地消退了，愤怒占据了她的身体。"现在是战争时期。什么都不做只会帮助敌人。人们会认为什么都不做就能保持中立，但这仍然是一种选择。"

"多么深刻的情感和道德上的宣泄啊。"他冷笑着说，声音里充满了嘲讽。"请和我解释一下，对于那些一定会伤害你的人，以及那些你无力帮助保护的人，你的帮助有什么好处？"

她做了个鬼脸，但没有回答。然而，她低声说"我不后悔任何事。如果我能救至少一个三年级的学生不被折磨，那就是值得的。"

他扬起了眉毛，她这才意识到斯内普并没有看到卡罗兄妹威胁那群学生，所以她才出面干涉。这也许不是最明智的选择，但她不在乎。

现在她没有因为疼痛而痛苦不堪了，因此她环顾了一下办公室。有几幅肖像是空的，至少有一幅肖像里是个打瞌睡的老妇人，但仍有几位校长用锐利的眼神俯视着她。邓布利多的眼睛在她身上闪烁着，他给了她一个怜悯的微笑。这让金妮心痛不已，这导致她做出了另一个不理智的选择。

"斯内普！你知道什么是牺牲，什么是做正确的事吗？在做了那么多龌蹉的事后，怎么还能把邓布利多的肖像挂在办公室里？"她朝他啐了口水。"你有没有在镜子中直视过你自己?!"

他眯起了眼睛。其它几个校长哈哈大笑，而邓布利多只是露出了悲伤的表情。金妮挺直身子，抬起下巴。是的，也许她没有做出最明智的选择，但考虑到这个男人的行为，这是值得的。

"出去。"斯内普大声说。

金妮感觉到她的脸颊燃烧了起来。"不。"

斯内普扬起了他另一个眉毛。"不？你想让我伤害你吗？"

"你不会伤害到我的。"

他站起来时，椅子发出了刺耳的声音。然后他在桌子周围走来走去，在她的身边出现。金妮遇到了他的目光，虽然他的姿势令人生畏，但他深色的虹膜似乎告诉了她不同的故事。他的眼神里没有愤怒，只有一些奇怪的能反应她的痛苦和孤独的东西。

他抓住了她的下巴。"你有没有想过也许我会伤害到你？"

金妮吓了一跳，她想要逃开，但为时已晚。他的手很有力，他不会让她像虫子一样离开他的手。

"我...我是指你不会在身体上折磨我,"她低声地说道，好像在害怕说话太大声会引起他的愤怒。

"你有没有想过你的行为有多自私?"他看着她的脸轻轻地说。"把自己置于危险之中？吉妮维娅，现在有那么多人指望着他呢，他现在真的需要为你担心或为你而哀悼吗?"

他一提到她的名字，她的眼睛就瞪大了，然后他俯下身来亲吻她。他没有攻击性，因为他的嘴唇紧贴着她的嘴唇，但是他的行为看起来似乎是在操纵她;他在等待着她的嘴唇移动到他的嘴唇上，他巧妙地诱使她的嘴唇分开。把舌头滑了进去，她僵住了。

他终于退后一步，用他深邃的眼神凝视着她。"你可以勇敢，但不要愚蠢。"他的拇指拉下了她的下唇，她的眼睛也闭上了。

他的指甲深深地陷进她的脸颊，紧紧地疼痛地抓住她，然后他放开了她，之后他走到他的办公桌后面。"出去。"他背对着金妮咆哮着说。她爬起来，她这次非常愿意服从他的指令了。当她跑下楼梯时，她尽量不去理会她的嘴唇是如何发麻的，还有心中的渴望。这一切都是错误的。但她无法回头了。

* * *

金妮倒在她的桌子上，她的卷轴和书摊在她周围，试图完成她的魔咒课作业，但她失败了，这些点点滴滴的一切都聚集在了一起。

她睡意朦胧地眨着眼睛，处于睡眠和觉醒之间的梦幻状态，突然间她恍然大悟了。一切都说得通了。斯内普扭曲地奇怪的仇恨，还有对哈利的保护欲，以及斯内普对金妮和她的头发的迷恋，还有他说她一点都不像她。

斯内普爱过哈利的母亲，莉莉•伊万斯。

她跌跌撞撞地站了起来，她意识还没清醒，但她离开了格兰芬多塔楼。公共休息室又黑又空，没有人醒来。她顺着蜿蜒的楼梯溜了下来，穿过霍格沃茨空荡荡的走廊。在朦胧中，她意识到自己忘记穿长袍了，她只穿着白色的连衣裙，但现在已经无法回头了。她必须知道真相。

她站在了校长办公室前，咬着嘴唇，内心充满了紧张，如果她想错了呢？

"莉莉•伊万斯。"她对着滴水嘴兽说，门晃着打开了。

金妮慢慢地呼气。这意味着什么？是不是因为莉莉选择了哈利的父亲，而不是斯内普，斯内普就加入了黑暗势力？她不知道该对此如何感受。

在黑暗中很难看清一切，大多数校长的肖像都是空着的，虽然有一些校长在画框里睡着了。她走向房间另一端的唯一的门，之后她推开了门。

斯内普凝视着壁炉里的火焰，在壁炉里盘旋的是伏地魔的脸。他们一直在低声地说话，但当她一进来，他们的头就转过来看着她了。斯内普的嘴巴张开了，他的眼睛因为愤怒或者震惊而暗淡地闪着光。也许这两者都有。伏地魔深色黑暗的眼睛让金妮颤抖不已。

也许这不是一个好主意。

"西弗勒斯，这是谁？"

"只是...一个没用的白痴，不知怎么闯进了校长的私人房间，斯内普的语气不知怎么在一句话里，从温柔，威胁变成了恶毒。金妮的脚感觉很沉，她僵住了。这证明了她越来越害怕，她不能让自己再在意他的侮辱了。

"嗯，她看起来很眼熟。"伏地魔慢慢地说，他的声音充满了精心算计地洞察力。"我是怎么认识她的?"

金妮闭上眼睛，她哽咽了。他折磨了她那么多年，现在他又在看着她了，他说起她的时候好像她从来没存在过一样的。阴影正在逼近。她的噩梦永远不会结束。

"我的主人，我向您保证，她只是另一个学—""卢修斯。"伏地魔说，他声音越来越明显地表现出他的意识到她是谁了。"那本书。她拿到过我的书。"

斯内普没有回答。他看起来好像僵住了，他的嘴唇微微张开，好像不知道该怎么办。这是她第一次见到她的教授哑口无言。与其享受这一切，她倒希望他能说些聪明的话，能让她摆脱这种处境。远离这个邪恶的人，这个邪恶的人改变了她的道路，还摧毁了她的思想和心灵。

"带她来见我。"伏地魔命令斯内普，之后他从火焰中消失了。

斯内普的目光从壁炉转向了金妮。他双手紧握，双肩挺直着，像是在控制自己一样，之后他开始往前走。

终于，金妮发现她有勇气说话的。"我很抱歉我来到了这里。我只是突然想到了一些事，之后我—"

他抓住了她的上臂。"现在这一切都不重要了。现在，跟我来。无论如何，别说话。让我来说话。你明白吗？"

"是的。但是—"

"照我说的做，我们就能活着回来。"金妮的皮肤因为紧张而刺痛着。他把她拖到壁炉旁，抓了一把飞路粉，然后把它们撒进了火坑里。一道绿色的火焰燃了起来，他把她推了进去。

在另一边，他们出现在天花板很高的黑暗房间里。金妮深吸了一口气。这里的空气很潮湿，空气中有烧焦的味道，就好像这里刚刚扑灭一场火一样。金妮惊慌失措，呜咽着往后靠，紧紧抓住斯内普的手。

"你的格兰芬多勇气哪去了？"他打断了她。"你忘记了我刚刚告诉你的话吗？"

"我...我不能..."她用低沉的声音说。她的眼睛在房间里四处扫视着，寻找着他的踪迹。"汤姆...他在这里，他回来了..."

"韦斯莱，为了你自己的安全，你不能反抗，跟我来，把嘴巴闭上!"

金妮本想挣脱逃离斯内普的魔掌，但现实让她的思维变得更清晰了。她把魔杖忘在格兰芬多塔楼的女生宿舍里，所以即使她逃走了，她也没法保护自己。扫了一眼壁炉，这里没有飞路粉的痕迹。这里唯一出去的路就是通过它。金妮在精神上责怪着自己，该死的，她竟然相信了斯内普，让他们之间的怪异纽带愈演愈烈。她应该无视他，避开卡罗兄妹，辍学...

"够了,"他坚定地说，但没有了像以往一样的恶意。他的目光注视着她的面容，不管他在她的面容里看到了什么，这一定引起他的一些担心，因为他补充说，"我会保护你。我保证。"

"我怎该么做?"金妮绝望地说，"你甚至不能保护你自己免受他的伤害!"

他的手惊讶地缩了回去，但很快就变成了愤怒。他紧紧抓住了她的手臂。"很好，你意识到了事情的严重性。也许你应该在做事之前三思而后行，而不是直接跌跌撞撞的走进校长的私人套间，就像你住在里面一样?"

金妮咬了咬她的嘴唇。"我...我有些事要告诉你，好吧，我有事要问你..."

"之后再说。黑魔王在等着我们了。"


	3. Chapter 3

为了保持他的尊严，他拖着她往前走了，金妮只能紧紧地跟着他，这样她才能跟着他保持着同样的速度往前走。他带着她穿过走廊，走向了一个开着门，温暖地发着光的房间，光看起来是蜡烛或者炉火发出的光。

斯内普抓住她上臂的力量变得弱和了，但他的姿势和表情却变得更加僵硬了。就好像他戴著面具滑倒了。金妮颤抖着，诅咒自己只穿了一件小衬衫就离开了宿舍。她感到很冷，一部分原因是她和那个男人在一起走着。.

"我不会让他们任何人碰你的。"他用一种低沉到她几乎听不见的声音说。就像他能读懂她的想法一样的。

她希望他能握的是她的手而不是她的胳膊，但她一把抓住了他的长袍。是的，她可以这么做。一想到和六个哥哥一起长大经历可能比伏地魔对她做的任何事都还要糟糕，她甚至微笑了一下。

他们大步走进房间，金妮一眼尽可能地观察着周围的情况。她看到卢修斯和另一个食死徒坐在一起，玩一个看起来像霹雳爆炸牌的游戏，这个场景真可笑;金妮幻想着食死徒娱乐的场景是折磨小狗和小猫，而不是坐在那里玩儿童游戏。角落里的贝拉特里克斯正无聊地用她的魔杖顶端射出火花，伏地魔就坐在熊熊燃烧的火焰旁，还有几个巫师坐在他的身边。房间里还有几个食死徒在说话，但斯内普没有理睬他们，而是把她拉到离火焰不远的地方，离伏地魔只有几步远。金妮很感激火带来的温暖，在这些穿着很多层长袍的人面前，她感到她赤裸裸的暴露在外。几乎所有人都停下手头的事情，看着金妮。

伏地魔向前探了探身子，他苍白恐怖的脸和她记忆中的英俊的汤姆·里德尔完全不同。不知不觉地，金妮靠近了斯内普，在寒冷的房间里吸收着他的热量。伏地魔笑了，至少，他的脸扭曲成了一个嘲讽的表情。

"好的。"他伸出了瘦骨嶙峋的手说。"孩子，往前走近一点。"

斯内普松开了她的手臂，轻轻地按压着她的背部，让她向前移动。她往前走了几步，提醒自己要深呼吸。她知道她的眼睛瞪的很大，她可能看起来很害怕，但她不在乎。这是她的噩梦成真了。她永远无法摆脱她了。

伏地魔用大拇指和食指捏住她的下巴，然后把她的下巴向下倾斜，这样她就可以看着他的眼睛了。她感到太阳穴的压力，她意识到他可能在对她施放摄神取念咒。之后他放了她。

"看起来似乎给我留下了深刻的印象。"伏地魔给他的声音施了咒，这样它就能传到大房间里了。"她很清楚地记得我。"

他们周围发出轻微的笑声，但金妮太害怕了，所以她不敢回头。

"虽然她觉得我不像以前那么帅了。从她的记忆中看...她遇到了我的日记本。"他在座位上调整了一下，似乎完全没有因为金妮觉得他现在很丑而感到烦恼。"多么可爱的脸庞。我一点也不惊讶，年轻版本的我，会试图勾引这样的美人。"

金妮慢慢地眨了眨眼。这意味着这个伏地魔并没有和多年前附身她的版本共享记忆？

"西弗勒斯，你准备拿她怎么办？"

她听见了斯内普清了清他的喉咙。"我的主人，这个女孩是个麻烦制造者。她闯进了我的私人区域，甚至偷了格兰芬多宝剑..."

伏地魔的笑容逐渐消失了。"哈，但这不是她今晚跟着你进了你的房间的理由，不是吗？"

一阵沉默。然后他说"我的主人，我不明白您的意思。"伏地魔示意他走近一点，斯内普照做了，他走了几步，就站在了金妮的旁边。

伏地魔托着下巴支撑着自己，看了金妮一眼。"你为什么不告诉他我看到了什么?"

"我们正准备上床呢!"金妮说。在这么不理智的一瞬间，她觉得这样可能会有帮助。她有几次心跳完全停止了，之后几个食死徒突然大笑起来。斯内普低头看着金妮，她回头看了看。他的脸上满脸难以置信的表情，他的脸涨得通红，金妮回忆着他愤怒地和她长篇大论，她最后被扣分的场景。

"她夸大了。"斯内普嘶嘶地怒视着她。

"这个女孩确实很像某人，不是吗？她很像你内心里亲爱的某人。"伏地魔用嘲讽的声音说。

斯内普脸色苍白，金妮对他...有点感觉。她为这个男人感到难过，因为他的私人情感被暴露了出来，但她真的不应该在乎。毕竟，他是坏人之一。对吧？.

"这难道不是哈利•波特的小女朋友吗？"贝拉特里斯喊到。随之而来的是更多的笑声，还有一些窃窃私语。

"我们几个月之前就分手了。"金妮通知了他们，好像这真的很重要一样。

"是的，德拉科告诉我他们已经约会了好几个月了。"卢修斯隔着房间喊道，好像她什么都没说一样。"她的哥哥罗纳德•韦斯莱是哈利波特最好的朋友。那个胆小鬼现在和波特躲在树林里呢。"

伏地魔若有所思地说，"西弗勒斯，我们可以稍后再谈更多的细节。当然，你当然可以被允许在工作中找点乐子。"他的目光扫过了金妮的身躯，但他的表情很有趣。金妮颤抖着，她感觉自己光着身子，还有点恶心。她的双手在身体两侧捏成了拳。

"我的主人，当然了。"斯内普压低声音问到。"您还有其它的吩咐吗？"

"西弗勒斯，就只有这些了。明天向我汇报情况。"他朝金妮闪过一个令人不安的微笑。"是的，孩子，你所好奇的是真的。黑魔法可以在男巫和女巫之间，创造出牢不可破的纽带。即使我现在不记得这些了。"

金妮不知道该说什么了。她觉得自己很肮脏，被玷污了。还有一句讽刺的话她没听懂，斯内普的嘴扭曲了，其它食死徒又爆发出一阵笑声。他把她带出了房间，她在震惊中允许了这一切。

"我不是告诉你让你闭嘴吗？"他低声地说，但他的话语中丝毫没有任何的温度。在蜿蜒曲折的穿过几个大厅之后，他把她带到一个有壁炉和飞路粉的地方，这是完全独立的房间，然后他们回到了他的房间。

他们站在他房间里的公共区域，斯内普转向壁炉，背对着她。她的腿感到很虚弱，她几乎要倒在地上了。

一阵很久的停顿，然后他说"如果你能保守今晚发生的事情的秘密，我会很感激的。"

金妮目瞪口呆地看着他"你不是认真的吧，我为什么要保守这个秘密?"

"我不能告诉你为何。"他转向她，他的表情严肃。"但我知道你妈妈会想把你转移出学校，你不应该出去的。你在这里更安全。"

金妮笑了。"更安全！你到底是怎么想的？"

"因为我可以保护你，我也 ** _将会继续_** 在这里保护你。"他一本正经地说。

她摇了摇头。"你听见了伏地魔说的了。他也许对我有些其它的计划。如果我还留在这里就很愚蠢了..."

他朝她走了几步。"我保证会保证你的安全"然后他抱着她，他锋利的手指在她的肩膀上弯曲了。"求你了，金妮。"

她意识到他可能在欺骗自己，也在欺骗她。他根本没办法保护她。"你不想让我离开。你不想让我离开你。"她低声说。

一阵苦涩的啜泣，接着他又绝望地吻了她一次，他的舌头没有受到邀请就滑进了她的嘴里。他的双手托住她的后脑勺，嘴唇紧闭着。她这才意识到她渴望这些，她已经想了这些好几个星期了，她不由自主地呻吟起来。但她还是挣脱了他的怀抱，肋骨在颤抖着。

"你想要我只是因为我像莉莉。"出于某些原因，眼泪从她的眼睛里涌出了。为什么她在乎这个？

"你比莉莉好的多。"他沙哑地说，离她的嘴唇很近。"莉莉看见我最糟糕的一面时拒绝了我。她从来不看我表面之下的东西。吉妮维娅，而你总是回来看我。你从未放弃我。"他又吻了她一次。

然后她令自己沉浸在了这种感觉之中，泄洪般地打开唇门。以同样的狂热回吻了他，她的手指滑进他的长袍，滑向里面的层层衣物，渴望着更多的接触。这是斯内普，她童年的折磨者，是他杀了邓布利多，是他想方设法地把她从卡罗兄妹手里救出来，避免了严厉的惩罚，是他站在塔顶看着她，好像她是唯一真正理解他的人。也许他就是唯一理解她的人。

她的手缠在了他稀疏的长发上。他们接吻时，他抚摸着她的身体，但他并不像她约会过的其他男孩，他并没有抚摸她。而是把他们的身体拉到了一起，当金妮感到有什么硬的东西压在她的肚子上时，脸红了。

不知怎么的，他们最后进到了他的卧室里，除了从除了校长套间的公共区域透进来的一些光线外，一片漆黑。他把她放在床上，这一次，在他们亲吻的时候，他把手放在她的臀部上，往上移动着。

她解开了他的长袍。"你也要脱衣服了。不仅是我要脱。"

从他停顿的行为来看，她想知道他到底有过多少的实际经验，尽管他的年龄是她的两倍。但他以前没和女人赤身裸体过吗？金妮也没有这样的经验，但如果他想让她赤身裸体，他也脱了衣服才公平。

他站了起来，金妮看着他把斗篷扯下来。然后他解开了他的腰带，脱掉了他的衬衫。最后，他在她面前一丝不挂了。他不穿长袍看上去就不那么吓人了;虽然他的肩膀宽阔，身材高大。但他很苗条，过于瘦了。他的身下有一撮毛发，但金妮不敢往下看。她以前见过一个男人的下体，但她以前从来没有真正的和男人赤身裸体过。这样感觉更亲密了。

他履在她身上，紧紧地搂着她的脖子，亲吻着她的喉咙，用手拽着她的胸部。之后，斯内普挣脱开来，低头看着她的身体，她尽量不让自己脸红。她知道自己的身材足够吸引人，但她仍然对自己的雀斑感到不自在，雀斑覆盖了她的胸部和腹部。一张温暖的嘴吮吸着她的乳房，把她从沉思中惊醒，她一边扯着他的头发，一边大叫起来。

金妮局促不安的扭动着。斯内普似乎对她的胸部很感兴趣。他给它们按摩，把它们挤在一起，吮吸着他们。这令人感觉很好。她愉快地蜷缩着，不停地呻吟着。感谢梅林，他们在一个远离同龄人耳目的房间里。电流充满了她的皮肤，从她的肚脐往下沉降。他把一只手伸进了她的内裤，在她的阴蒂周围慢慢地按摩着，甚至在掐着它。

这使她的声音变得更大了，这似乎使斯内普感到很兴奋;当她的呻吟声越来越大时，他会发出一阵喘息。他的手指伸到了他的下面，找到她的入口，把手指推了进去。

"你这样看起来就像是女神,"他沙哑地说，"你的头发散落在了我床单上的样子真好看。波特是个幸运的男人。"

一提到她的男朋友，她的肚子就不舒服地紧缩了起来。"他和我分手了。"她提醒着他。

他的嘴紧贴着她的胸膛，她感觉到他在傻笑。"是的，这样对我来说更好。"然后，他的手指开始了稳定的节奏，湿润的声音充满了空气。金妮畏缩了，她和几个男孩的关系达到了第三阶段，但他们以前从没想过用手指插她。这有点疼。斯内普的大拇指在她的阴蒂上拖动了一下，所以这种快感让事情变得简单多了。

当她的臀部随着他的动作摆动时，他加入了第二根手指。他向前探身再次吻她，金妮感受到了强烈的满足感。这种感觉非常，非常的好。不管他在她面前脱衣服时有多么犹豫，但很明显斯内普经验丰富。当他插入第三根手指时，她紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，汗流浃背，发出了呻吟声。她觉得自己被拉伸开来了，再一次，她感受到了那种快乐-痛苦的感觉。血液在她的耳朵里涌动着，这种感觉如此强烈，以至于她无法停止移动。

"就是这样。"他在她耳边轻声说。"为我而堕落。"他的手指加快了速度，她觉得自己就像一个线圈，收缩得越来越紧，直到最后断了。她的高潮冲了进来，围着他的手指收缩着，她高兴地哭了出来。

斯内普低头看着她，他把手指放在了他嘴唇上，吮吸着她的爱液，他在吮吸着每一根手指。她在余震中颤抖着。所以这就是高潮。它的感觉棒极了。

他亲吻了她，她在他的舌头上品尝到了自己。她俯下身，感觉到他的坚挺压在了她的臀部。他把她的手拉到她头的两边，他的手指与她的手指交缠在一起，用它们最温柔的方式俘获着她。

不知怎么的，斯内普能边在她的头上捣腾着，边把她的内裤从腿上脱下来。这样，他们就真正赤身裸体了，他们又热又粘的皮肤紧紧贴在一起。他顺着她的肩膀接吻，然后亲吻着她的心脏的上面。她摸了摸他的肩膀，摸了摸他的背部的肌肉，然后一直摸到他窄窄的臀部。他苍白的皮肤在微弱的灯光下闪闪发光。

他再次亲吻着她，然后她感觉到坚硬的长物在她的缝隙间上上下下的。她感觉到他的头慢慢地伸进来，挤进了她的身体。

金妮紧紧抓住他的后背，感觉他挤压得更紧了，她屏住呼吸，忍住疼痛。斯内普将自己推进谷底后，在她那小小的身躯上振动了起来。

几秒钟之后，他的热度完全进入了在她体内，填满了她，他们扭动着同步呼吸着，这使她惊慌失措。她扭动着，挣扎着，试图用她的手掌推开他，但这让他呻吟的更厉害了。

"等等，等等！停下。求你了，我不能..."她的眼里充满了泪水，她感到困惑。她到底在想什么？这就是她想要为之献出贞操的人吗？她要把它献给一个为伏地魔服务的粗鲁的教授？

他僵住了，瞪大了眼睛看着她，他明显看起来担心。"金妮，我很抱歉。发生了什么？"

但他们的关系几个月前就已经开始了，他已经进入了她的身体，一切都为时已晚了。

她深吸里一口气。"求你了。别停下，请继续吧..."她的双臂再次环抱着她的胸膛，之后她把她的腿也环在了他的臀上。

斯内普忍住了一声呻吟，然后轻轻地抽插了一下。最后，他用前臂支撑自己，在她的肩膀下滑行着，亲吻着她的太阳穴。

"如果再疼就告诉我。"他喃喃地说，显然误解了她早前让她停下来的请求。他的另一只手放在她的臀部上时，他加快了他的动作，产生了美妙的摩擦，这很快就消除了疼痛。他抽插得很深，她在看着他在操她时他五官的扭曲，这使她感到很愉悦。

突然，他以一个角度把她拉起来，他是坐着的，但他用力的手臂在她的下背和肩胛骨上支撑着她的重量，之后他开始让她靠在了他的身上。他们两个都高兴地叫了起来，金妮感受到了他的仁慈;他的手是唯一能阻止她倒在床上的东西。她让斯内普指挥着她的行动，她感觉他变得又快又硬，在她全身中释放出火花，这使让那种感觉重新建立了起来。

"教授，请不要停下!"她不由自主地呻吟起来，听到了这句话，他把她拉到胸前，使劲地压着她，大声呻吟。他把自己深深地埋在她的体内，她感到线圈再次断裂了，她眼睛的视觉在那晚她第二次高潮来临时消失了。

他们呼吸的空气充满了这个黑暗的房间。斯内普紧紧抓住她不放，似乎不想让她走。

"这...一般都令人感觉这么好吗？"她呜咽着，斯内普轻轻地笑了。.

"我得说这绝对不一般。"当她还坐在他身上时，他把她拉得更紧了，他长长的东西在她的身体里软化了。

"你...你会告诉伏地魔这件事吗?"她从他的肩膀看了过去，看到角落里有一面镜子和一沓书，还有一把枯萎的椅子，这让她怀疑这些东西是不是曾经属于邓不利多的。

他僵住了，然后低声说，"也许我们可以在更合适的时机进行这样的谈话?"

看着她没有做出回应，他放松了。他仍然紧紧地抱着她，好像他很害怕让她走掉一样。

"我在这里这么多年，从来没有想过会和一个学生做这种事。"他冷漠地说。

"所以我令人无法抗拒?"她忍不住开玩笑了。

"你是的。"她感觉到他又变硬了，当她实验性的摇摆臀部时，他倒抽了一口冷气。他转过身来，仰面用黑色的眼睛盯着她。这一次，她控制住了自己的速度，缓慢地摇摆着，扭动着她的臀部，让他们两个都愉快地呻吟着。最后，他抓住她的臀部，再次引导着她的动作，从她那里拧出第三次高潮。他拔了出来，射到了她的肚子上。

他一只手掌放在了她的肚子上，把他的精液压进她的皮肤里。

"我希望我一直都能把你留在这。"他用沙哑地说。"每天晚上我回到这里时，我都希望你能呆在这里。但那样的话，我们就再也不用睡觉了。"他用自嘲的方式哼了一声。

"教授，那真是一个生动的幻想。你对此有很多的想法?"他的脸涨得通红，她忍住不笑了，在他身旁伸展开来。

"吉妮维娅，我只想着你。"他的喉咙起伏着。"我以前从未对一个学生有过这样的想法。我知道这是错的..."

她忍不住笑了。"我不觉得这是你所做过的最糟糕的事。"

他什么也没说，只是把他的头转向了房间的角落，他在张望着什么，但她什么也看不见。她咬了咬嘴唇。也许她应该安慰他，但这就是事实。

这真的是扭曲的，她渴望他，也和他上过床了。可他是那个杀死邓布利多的人，他也想杀了哈利，他还是伏地魔的得力手下。

但她并没有感到后悔。她只是感受到了一种温暖、轻松的感觉，这些终于取代了过去几个月一直萦绕在她心头的恐惧和黑暗。

金妮亲吻了他的脸颊。谢谢你，她想，然后她找到了她的衣服，拉好了她的衬裙和内裤。在她回到宿舍之前，她在门口停了下来，她回头看了看斯内普，但他还是在盯着那个角落。

"我不知道发生在你身上的一切，但我相信你最终会做出正确的选择的。我相信你。"当他还没来得及回答前，她就离开了，她只能暗暗地希望她能在朋友们发现她离开之前，溜回到床上。

* * *

她睡眼惺忪地眨着眼睛，清晨的阳光洒在床单上。在她的枕边上，有一束玫瑰，其中的一两片花瓣已经凋零了。金妮吓了一跳，她把它捡起来，盯着它看，她感觉到了她指尖传来的魔力。这朵花可能被施了魔法，它将永远不会腐烂，这是一种常见的魔法，能使花朵永久保持着永恒的红色活力。她把花压在了嘴唇上，感受着花瓣的柔软，呼吸着花中的甜蜜芬芳的气息。

哈利从没想过要送她这样的礼物。这绝对是个浪漫的举动，她绝对猜不到斯内普会这么做。她蜷缩在床上，凝视着那朵玫瑰花，温暖的感觉和绝望的疼痛的矛盾情绪在她的胸腔中沉淀了下来。她想知道他对她迷恋，她对斯内普的迷恋，和这对未来对抗伏地魔意味着什么。她在沉思时眼睛闭上了，然后她又安静地睡着了。

只有时间才能告诉她答案了。


End file.
